


egukota／真昼どきのステラ

by Yuki_guo



Category: egukota, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際人物無關，RPS聲優CP請慎入！＋私設：客人（？）江口 × 咖啡店店長西山＋BGM＆劇情參考：西山宏太朗『真昼どきのステラ』https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNKzTO718J0
Kudos: 1





	egukota／真昼どきのステラ

『今天天秤座的運勢是五顆星，幸運色是粉紅色。』

西山宏太朗才剛睡醒的雙眼迷濛，頭髮也亂糟糟地翹起，整個人蜷縮著賴床，任由微風將奶油色窗簾吹起，細密的暖陽乘著秋季攀上床緣，卻在還未得逞前便被西山宏太朗一腳踢開。  
男人本來還不想工作的心情被星座運勢給徹底改變，掀開了雜亂被單的一角，昨夜隨意亂丟的室內拖鞋並不在床邊，他只好裸著腳進入浴室梳洗。

＊

最後室內拖鞋其實就在床底下，只是他沒有發現而已。  
西山宏太朗彎著身子將鬧著彆扭跑進深處的鞋給撈出來，彎腰的動作導致方才毫不猶豫便決定的粉色毛衣都滑至腰腹。直至他終於順利穿上拖鞋，西山宏太朗才順手整了整不小心摺疊起的後側上衣。

「好－－今天也要加油！」

＊

將甫剛烤好的麵包放上餐盤，咖啡的香氣縈繞鼻息。西山宏太朗心情很好的勾著嘴角哼著歌，店面開門的準備已經齊全，他將門口的手寫立牌轉向「營業中」，馬上就有一對年輕情侶上門光顧。  
「歡迎光臨！今天想喝點什麼呢～」  
「啊、我想要一塊布朗尼。」  
「那我要熱拿鐵。」  
他點了點頭，馬上為兩位製作起餐點。這對情侶上周也有來過，點的內容也是一樣。西山宏太朗對於顧客喜歡咖啡廳的環境，以至於會再來光顧這點感到十分有成就感，本來就很好的心情也更加飄揚。

－－叮鈴。

身材高挑的男性進到了店內。西山宏太朗身為這間咖啡廳的店長總是第一時間想要記起新客人的長相與喜好，而這位客人的身高特別高，特徵十分明顯－－嗯，就幫他取個「長頸鹿」的綽號好了。  
只是為了比較好記而已。西山宏太朗暗暗地笑了起來，嘴角忍不住地揚起卻仍是洩漏了一點秘密。  
「你好～今天想要點些什麼呢？」  
「……紅茶，冰的。」  
「好的！」  
西山宏太朗盈著含苞待放的微笑，長頸鹿先生似乎喜歡靠窗的位置，毫不猶豫地便選了靠近櫃檯的窗邊吧台。製作好的紅茶兌著冰塊，香氣讓西山宏太朗十分滿意。  
由於對方第一次來，似乎不知道該在櫃檯取餐，他便主動繞出了櫃檯將飲料端上桌，碰巧瞄到了對方放在桌上的文件，名字就在第一頁的角落。  
「這是您的冰紅茶……江口さん，請慢慢享用。」  
「啊、嗯。」  
江口拓也似乎對於自己會喊出他的名字感到意外，直到西山宏太朗指了指桌上的文件並笑著招手道別，男人才後知後覺地了解到什麼。

西山宏太朗邊擒著笑邊收拾方才製作三明治而有些髒亂的廚房，忍不住回憶起江口拓也愣了一會兒的表情。  
長得好好看啊，而且喊他名字的時候似乎嚇了一跳，反應也好可愛……。西山宏太朗難得想要調皮的壞意在心底默默生成，卻是不得不承認湊近著與江口拓也講話時的身子彷彿進入了無重力狀態一樣輕飄飄的。

確切是什麼樣的情緒，那時的西山宏太朗仍然無法辨識。

＊

正中午過後的人潮稍作趨緩。店內的客人只剩下了長頸鹿先生。

江口拓也正在處理手上的文件，直到告一個段落，回過神來時才發現店裡只剩下了他一個人，不過營業時間直到晚上，稍作休息也沒有關係的吧。這麼想著，他一口飲盡了紅茶，殘留在邊緣的水珠黏到了自己的指尖。  
「還需要再來一杯嗎？」  
聲響突然迴盪在耳邊讓江口拓也措手不及，咖啡廳店長甜美而柔軟的嗓音並不會太高亢，而是恰到好處的詢問，他勾起了禮貌性的嘴角，點點頭讓對方收走餐點。

西山宏太朗。

咖啡色圍裙上的名牌端正寫上了男人的名字，粉色的毛衣或許是因為工作而摺疊至手肘，心情很好唱歌的模樣隨心所欲。  
江口拓也將過長的瀏海勾到耳後，鏡片下的眼眸轉移到了窗外的烈日。明明是正中午，這間店的氣氛卻是溫暖的昏暗，給人暮色已近、一天的辛勞也將劃下句點的氛圍。

－－其實這並不是江口拓也第一次看見西山宏太朗。

＊

這條街的尾端有間花店。因為工作場所就在附近的關係，江口拓也時常會經過。那時候這間咖啡廳從未在自己的腦中留下記憶。  
西山宏太朗帶著黑框眼鏡、身著厚重的牛仔外套，一手還牽著黃金獵犬。經過時咖啡的氣味留在了原地，讓江口拓也懷疑這個人可能剛離開某間咖啡廳。  
他走路的節奏十分輕快，不顧眾人眼光唱出的歌曲特別大聲，儘管旁人一度向他側目，西山宏太朗仍然不在意，這讓江口拓也留下了特別的印象。  
他停在了花店，笑著與店員談話、挑選花朵，撫上狗兒頭頂的動作極其寵溺。從頭到尾都不過是擦肩而過的陌生人，江口拓也卻無法將視線離開那個蜂蜜般柔軟而黏膩的男人。  
這或許是他人生中第一次的一見鍾情。

＊

江口拓也沒由來地想著，如果將這間咖啡廳譬喻為一片天空，那麼西山宏太朗就是黃昏過後即將奮力閃耀的、不盡強烈卻可人的星點。

那麼他自己呢？  
「江口拓也」這個人在西山宏太朗的世界裡，現正扮演著什麼樣的角色，又希望能夠站上什麼名目的位置呢？

再度被盈滿的紅茶從自己的右側送上，而江口拓也側過身、抬眼對上西山宏太朗笑得瞇起、裹著蜜糖的眼眸。

「西山くん。」

－－就算只能成為流星，他也會往西山宏太朗的方向飛行。

看見西山宏太朗從耳尖染上的、無論髮絲多長都無法掩飾的嫩紅，以及可愛的垂目中糖霧濃稠的閃躲時，江口拓也明白，他要的或許就近在咫尺而已。

『星座運勢極佳：雙子座，今天或許有機會認識你一生的貴人喔！』

**Author's Note:**

> 『真昼どきのステラ』真的好可愛……他真的好可愛……u////u（沒有喜歡  
> 早午晚安，我是細胞！因為MV太可愛了所以一～～直想寫咖啡店店長的宏醬，但是又怕私設有點雷所以猶豫了一下，開頭有標好，希望看完的大家覺得還算療癒><江口就沒有特別設定，可以當成普通人就好（嗯？）  
> 基本上就是互相一見鍾情＆一切都是命運的展開……uwu（好的  
> 因為這是個突發，所以也不知道會不會有後續xDDDD不過有機會想寫單戀視角！  
> 講出來了我就不會寫了！所以詳細還是留在我的心中，等待下次直接成文吧XDD  
> 謝謝看到這邊的大家，我們下次見！
> 
> 想說什麼但是不敢留言的朋友：匿名感想箱  
> https://forms.gle/5UwKNpBJYLxGbRTA8


End file.
